


Under the Green Grove

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/M, Lucca's sidequest, Omens & Portents, Rivalry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: If she can change her own past, maybe she can bring about a good future - and she wasn't just thinking of the immanent battle with Lavos...(written for FFFC's daily challenge, day 11)





	Under the Green Grove

"Something happened to you while we were asleep, didn't it?"

Lucca blinked. Crono never usually spoke. Not to anyone. Marle was always berating him for not paying attention to what people were saying but Lucca knew that he heard everything, took everything in, more so than most people. His usual broad smile plastered on his face, his hair sticking out at odd angles, he stepped out of the shadows underneath a tree to greet his childhood friend.

"Something really important," he observed, "But it's okay if you don't want to tell anyone what it was. I'll always be here for you, though, when you're ready. Remember that. It won't change."

"Crono, I..." she sighed, "I don't feel ready to tell you exactly what happened, but I... I went back in time - to an event in my own timeline, important to me - and I think I might have changed something. So if I don't fade out of existence due to paradox, which I don't think is too likely to happen, I'll know that I really can change the past on my own and that it'll make a difference to the future. And then... and then I can change a future I know is going to happen and I don't know a way to stop but I'm never gonna give up." 

Crono blinked, confused.

"And no, I'm not gonna tell you what the vision of the future is, either," she added suddenly, "Don't worry, it's not an apocalyptic doom kind of thing. Well, probably not."

"Are you gonna be okay to fight in the final battle? Because I've got this mad tactic lined up involving you and Frog and some sweet combos and hopefully some lucky breaks with that Wondershot of yours. So..."

"Oh, of course I've gotta team up with the BIG SLIMY FROG again," she mimed throwing up. He rolled his eyes. They both knew it was a joke, by now. If they could put up with the former Archfiend in their little band, they could deal with a giant talking frog.

"I wish you'd worry more about yourself," she told him sternly, "You're the one we almost lost! Are you SURE everything is okay after that?"

"Better than new," he reassured her.

Suddenly Ayla was bellowing at him, something about having caught a boar for breakfast. Lucca watched him go, glad she didn't have to explain herself. 

The vision she'd seen... Crono was with Marle. They were walking down the aisle together. The mysterious, perfect, charming princess who had oh so conveniently bumped into him at the fair, forcing him to be a gentleman and escort her around, so that one thing would lead to another and... She tried her hardest not to growl. She wouldn't mind so much - any man would fall for that girl - except that she had been around for so long but she was just the nerdy girl next door, more of a sister than someone he could possibly have any interest in.

Well, she had been through a lot and she wasn't that awkward girl with chipped glasses any more. She wasn't going to let anyone else shape her destiny. 

"Robo, you're good at keeping secrets, help me with my nefarious plotting," she ordered. Bemused, the robot trilled and beeped at her, then followed her into the clearing.


End file.
